Girlfriends and Duets
by crlexi
Summary: Ally has gotten over her stage fright and is going to start performing with Austin. But will they realize that they are meant to be something more than just partners. Austin/Ally
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another warm day in Miami Florida. It was winter break and the gang was out of school for the next two weeks. Austin and Ally were sitting at the piano in the practice room finishing a new song. "Have I told you" they finished. "Great song Ally, you really think Grace will like it?" asked Austin. Grace was Austin's new girlfriend. She was really sweet and kind. Ally nodded. "She's going to love it!" she told him. Austin grinned and gave her a hug. "Thanks Ally! I'm going to go and sing it to her tonight" He ran out the door. "Good luck!" Ally shouted after him. He'd worked really hard to write it.

In the few months that had passed Ally had started to get over her stage fright. She and the rest of Team Austin had started talking about having her perform with him. Ally at first had been terrified at the idea, but now it was starting to sound good. Trish walked in disrupting her thoughts. "Did Austin go to see Grace?" she asked. Ally looked to her friend and smiled. "Yeah we just finished the song. He wanted her to hear it later today" said Ally. Trish walked over to her. "Have you come to a conclusion about singing with Austin?" Trish asked. Ally sighed; she knew Trish would ask that. "Yes, I'll do it but it has to be a small crowd" Ally replied. Trish's smile was so big that she looked like the Cheshire Cat. It kind of freaked Ally out. "What song should we sing?" she asked. "I don't care just make it a good one" Trish said. Of course Trish just wants a good performance. "I'll talk to Austin about it later. I hope he's doing okay with Grace" Ally said.

**Scene Change Scene Change Scene Change Scene Change Scene Change**

Austin was at Handmade Destiny the fun new clothes and art store. Grace worked there, seeing as her dad owned the place, they made everything themselves and the stuff was great! Austin walked up to the counter. Excuse me miss" he said making his voice go low. The abilities of a singer. A brown haired girl behind the counter started turning around. "Hello! What may I…Austin!" she said. A smile appeared on her face. She jumped over the counter and hugged him. "Hey Grace" Austin said hugging her back. She looked back up into his dazzling brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" I thought you and Ally were working on a new song" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making him turn a little red. "We finished so I wanted to come over and see if you wanted to catch a movie or something tonight" he said. Grace looked at her watch, 5 o'clock. "I close shop in about an hour" she said looking back up at him. "Want to go then?" Austin smiled and told her he'd meet her back there. He waved bye and started walking back to Sonic Boom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Maybe a duet version of better together or Winter's Here? No, those wouldn't do" I mumbled to myself. "I don't know Winter's Here is pretty good. We can change it into a duet right?" called a voice. I looked up into the face of my partner. "Hey Austin, I'm trying to figure what song we should sing together" I told him. He walked over and sat next to me at the piano, bumping me in the process. "So you decided to perform with me?" he asked. I nodded in reply. His smile was bright. "So where are you and Grace going tonight?" I asked him attempting to change the subject. "A movie" he replied. I glared at him. Grace was a friend of mine. A movie was not a good place to take her, tonight was there one week anniversary. "That better not be all Austin. You're taking her somewhere after right?" Austin laughed and held his hands up in surrender. ""Don't worry Ally. We're going somewhere after, not telling you where though" he said. I was both relieved and annoyed. At least he was taking her somewhere else to. I sighed. "Do you want to practice the song?" he asked. "Sure" I replied. I started playing.

**Bold: Both**

_Italics: Ally_

Underlined: Austin

_Snow's a fallin but it's warm inside_

Can't stand it so let's go for a ride

We'll head for the hill that's near by

_And we'll have some fun_

**Winter's here and there's so much to do**

**I just hope that I can do it with you**

_We'll build a snowman in the park_

We just have to hope it doesn't fall apart

We can go sledding and fly on by

**Down the hill we'll go**

_It's cold but I don't mind_

_I'm with you and you're the nice kind_

My toes are freezing

_And I keep on sneezing_

**But we'll keep going on**

**Winter's here and there's so much to do**

**I just hope that I can do it with you**

_We'll build a snowman in the park_

We just have to hope it doesn't fall apart

We can go sledding and fly on by

**Down the hill we'll go**

The sun's going down but before we go

_I want to you to know_

**Winter's here and there's so much to do**

**I just hope that I can do it with you**

_We'll build a snowman in the park_

We just have to hope it doesn't fall apart

We can go sledding and fly on by

**Down the hill we'll go**

**Winter's here and there's so much to do**

**I just hope that I can do it with you**

_I just hope that I can do it with you_

**(I wrote this song myself so no stealing it)**_  
_

"Uh maybe a different song would be better?" I whispered. Over the course of the song, somehow we had gotten closer together. When we had looked at each other our noses almost touched. I'm sure my face was beet red. Austin's face turned pink. He jumped back, knocking me off the bench as he did. I landed with a loud thump, than a sickening snap and pain rushed from my foot. I screamed in pain. Austin rushed over to me. I got up, or at least I tried to. My foot had apparently gotten caught under the piano. I tried to get up so fast that I screamed again. I grabbed my leg and tried to get my foot out. "Ally are you okay?!" I started to cry, my ankle didn't feel right. "My foot's stuck under the piano and I think I twisted my ankle" I told him. "Here." He lifted the piano up a little and I pulled my foot out. A sharp pain raced up my leg. "Ahh!" I screamed. Austin grabbed the phone off the table and started dialing. I looked down to my ankle. It was twisted weird and was bleeding. My vision was blurry and I was starting to get dizzy. "Austin you have to get to Grace. I'll be fine. It's just a little cut" I told him. He called an ambulance as I started to feel sick. "Ally!" Austin rushed over and picked me up, just as I started to black out.

**Review Review Review Review! Tell me what you thought of Winter's here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Ally woke up it was dark out. "Hmm?" she grumbled. She looked and saw Austin and Grace sitting on a small couch next to her. "Austin?" she whispered. Apparently it was loud enough because Austin stirred from his nap. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey Ally, how are you feeling?" he asked, he was tired and it showed. "Better now, why didn't you and Grace go on your date?" she asked. "Please don't give me the answer I think you will" she pleaded in her mind. "I called Grace after you passed out and told her that I would be late. The cut on your leg was deeper than I'd thought. Grace said she'd meet us here and that we'd go on our date as soon as you were better. I couldn't get a hold of your dad, and Trish and Dez left an hour ago to go and get him. I have to say. You gave us quite a scare Ally" he said. She looked at her foot, which had been hung up and was set in a cast. "I'm sorry Austin. If I had paid more attention my foot wouldn't have gotten stuck. Then we wouldn't be"

"Would you stop that. It's my fault, I made you fall down and get your ankle caught. There is no reason to blame yourself" he said. "Yeah but" she started. Austin cut her off again. "But nothing, your okay, Grace and I relaxed and talked here, and you'll be up and about tomorrow. Now relax and go to sleep. You still need rest." Ally was shocked, she'd never seen Austin this serious and mad before. It was nice that he cared. "Okay, thank you Austin" she whispered. She laid back down and Austin pulled the covers back over her. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Austin sat back down next to Grace and tried to calm himself down. Ally was not to blame for breaking her ankle, he was.

"It's not your fault Austin. It's no ones fault, just a little accident. Don't get worked up over it" Grace told him. Austin looked over at her and kissed her forehead. "hey" he whispered. "How long have you been up?" She sat up and looked at Ally. "The entire time but just barely. She shouldn't be pushing herself like this. It worries me" she said. Austin got up and grabbed her hand. "Come on we should get home. Ally needs some rest" he whispered. Grace nodded and they left the room.

**Sorry it's so short but I just had to finish this chapter here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been doing a bunch of school projects and writing. Who's excited for Girlfriends and Girl Friends on Sunday?! Auslly forever!**

**Chapter 4**

Ally was released from the hospital the next day. Her dad picked her up that morning to take her home. Seeing as she couldn't walk. Grace stayed with her while Ally's dad worked Sonic Boom. Ally and Grace sat up in the practice room all day. At the moment they were playing a nice game of chess, while Ally rested her foot. Knock! Knock! "Come in" Ally said. The door slowly opened and out came Austin. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked. Grace moved her queen then walked over to her knight. "Everything's fine Austin" she said. She rubbed his arm, calming him down. "You don't have to worry. Relax, okay?" He sighed. "Okay, just checking" Grace smiled and walked back over to their game. Austin sat down at the piano and watched.

Eventually he got bored so he decided to play the piano. "Chess, Chess, Chess. You move pieces around. I don't understand this dumb game at all" he sang. Ally and Grace laughed. "What?" Ally looked up from the bored. "Austin you know we love you, but you can't write a song to save your life" she said. Austin turned bright red, truthfully though, he didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or Ally saying she loved him. "Well I should probably get going then, I'll see you tonight Grace. Fell better Ally" he said. He ran out the door leaving Grace and Ally laughing.

"Okay that was kinda mean. Maybe we should apologize to him" Grace said, her words coming out in short breaths. Ally stopped her laughter and calmed herself down. "Maybe later" she said. Grace looked at Ally's ankle and sighed. "How did you get your ankle stuck under the piano any way?" she asked. Ally looked from the board to Grace. "Well Austin and I were practicing and I fell of the bench. See that gap under the piano?" she asked. Grace nodded. "Well my foot slipped under and got wedged between something. A little weird but I guess it was possible." Grace helped Ally up and they walked out of the room and headed for the restaurant area. They picked up some salads and Grace helped Ally sit and set aside her crutches.

"Hey Ally?" Grace said. Ally looked up to her. "Yeah?" Grace looked at her. "Do you like Austin?" she asked, her voice soft but serious. Ally went pale. "No of course not. Why?" Grace giggled. "You do! It's written all over your face!" she laughed. Ally turned bright red, almost choking on her salad. "Why does it matter. He's loves you anyways. He only likes me as a friend" she whispered. Grace looked at her with sympathy. "Ally, Austin doesn't love me. He loves you. It's obvious in everyone's eyes. Except apparently you and Austins. I'm going to break up with him tonight. When I do you are going to talk to him, and tell him alright?" Ally looked at her in awe. Grace really did care about Austin and her. She would give up her own rock-star boyfriend, that she loved so much, just to make him and Ally happy. Grace gave her a soft smile. "Trust me Ally. I know what I'm doing."


	5. Chapter 5

**I watched Girlfriends and Girl Friends. Loved it! But poor Ally, but at least she admits she loves Austin. And the trailer for Campers and Campfires, amazing. Auslly is heating up. Auslly forever! And for those of you who are being impatient with my story. I have to make it good for you, would you rather it sucked? For all I know it does, I'm open to comments and creative criticism, but to hurt my story because you're impatient is unacceptable. I have school, projects, skating, plays and other stories to work on. I've got my own love life to work through. People read for fun, people write for fun. Don't ruin that for others because of your own impatience and pettiness. If I receive any comments like that I will allow them to be there but I will allow people to say what they think of them as well.  
**

**Chapter 5**

After lunch Grace took Ally back to Sonic Boom and told her the plan. "It's simple I'm going to send Austin to talk to you. When he gets here I want you to tell him. If you don't Trish will tell me, and we will get you to tell him. Understood?" she said. Ally nodded and sat down to relax. This was going to be a long night. Grace left a few minutes later. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was for Austin and Ally. They were meant to be together. It broke her heart but it was the right thing to do. She arrived home and got ready for her date, and her breakup.

Austin picked her up at 6 and they went to the theater in the mall. Near the end of Avengers, they left the theater. Grace's heart was pounding, it was time. Austin led her to the mall pond. They sat down on the bench and curled up. "I got a surprise for you" he said. Grace's eyes widened as Austin pulled a guitar out of the bushes. "I wrote a song for you, I hope you like it" "Don't" she whispered, barely audible. Austin just stared at her. "Why?" he asked. Grace looked away. "I shouldn't be the one you sing that to" Austin was confused now, he wrote this song just for her. Why didn't she think he should sing it to her? "I'm not the one you should be singing it to. I'm not the one you're in love with and you know it" she said. Her heart was shattering as the words left her mouth, but she kept going. "You love Ally, don't try to deny it. It's alright, I don't mind. She makes you happy and you her. That's all I want for you guys" "Grace" he said. She turned back to him, a small smile on her face. "Go talk to Ally, she should still be at Sonic Boom" she said. Austin gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "Thank you Grace, I love you and I hope we can still be friends" With that Austin grabbed his guitar and rushed towards Sonic Boom. As soon as he left Grace wanted to grab him and make him change his mind. But she wouldn't. All that she would allow herself to do is to cry.

_**Scene Change Scene Change Scene Change Scene Change**_

Ally waited in the practice room like she was told. She didn't know why she listened. She heard voices from downstairs where Trish was apparently watching. "Ally?" She grabbed her crutches and walked to the door. Looking out she saw Austin standing downstairs. "There you are, she said you would be here" he called. She gave him a small smile and walked back into the room. Austin came upstairs and sat down in front of her. Both of them just stared at each other, neither sure what to say. "Um. how's your ankle?" he asked, trying to break the silence. "It's a lot better. Thanks for asking" she replied. More silence. "Look Austin I..." "Ally I really like you and I hope you feel the same way" Austin said, he said it so fast that his words slurred together. Ally sat there amazed. Austin liked her to!? "Austin I" "I know it would make things complicated but I love you. I'm sorry it toke me so long to realize that. The only thing that was able to push me over was Grace. She told me to tell you tonight. She was right, I had to tell you. I wrote a song and I think it'll better explain how I feel" Ally was frozen solid in surprise and joy, as Austin pulled his guitar of his back.

**I've known you forever**

**Been through everything together**

**It's starting to feel like something more**

**My Heart beats faster**

**I wanted to tell you after**

**you walked thru my door**

**But it's taken so long to tell you**

**I've always tried to tell it to you**

**I'll finally do it, I'll finally do it**

**I love you**

**Everything you dos got me hypnotized**

**I love you**

**Just give me the chance to get it right**

**Because never before in my life**

**Have I told you**

**Every step we take**

**Makes my heart race**

**You look into my eyes **

**And I feel fine**

**Look what you've done to me**

**How did you get thru to me**

**How could I not have told you before**

**I love you**

**Everything you dos got me hypnotized**

**I love you**

**Just give me the chance to get it right**

**Because never before in my life**

**Have I told you**

**Have I told you  
**

**I walk outside into the cold**

**We take a ride and I hold you close**

**For once in my life I'll tell you**

**I love you **

**Everything you dos got me hypnotized**

**I love you**

**Just give me the chance to get it right**

**Because never before in my life**

**Have I told you**

**Because never before in my life**

**Have I told you**

_**(This song was written by me, steal it and I will hunt you down.)**_

Ally sat awestruck, the song he had been writing for Grace. That wasn't it, that was better. He truly wrote it for her. By himself! "Austin" she started, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you to" Austin rushed forward and kissed her.


	6. Apologies

**Apologies **

**I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks everyone, I'm going on Spring Break on Saturday, now feeling well on top of that. I don't have a laptop so I can't update while I'm in Florida. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry Everyone.**

** Sincerely, Crlexi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I've had a lot of testing to do, and friends to deal with. But I'm finally done with this story. Thank you to all who've been with me since the very beginning of the story so here it is Austin and Ally: Girlfriends and Duets**

**Chapter 6: Epilouge**

A few weeks after Austin and Grace broke up. The world learned of Austin and Ally, or as they came to be known, Auslly. Aussly never seemed to be separated, always found with each other, even on the night before Ally's first show.

"Ally are you okay?" said Austin. Ally was pacing up and down the stage. Her black boots were clicking against the ground. "Never before did I see you, never before did my heart know you" she mumbled. Austin grabbed her shoulders, temporarily stopping her. Ally looked up. "Calm down okay, you're going to do great." Ally looked down at her feet and started mumbling again. Austin pulled her head up and kissed her. When he pulled back he said, "You are the most talented person I know, you're going to be fine. If you get scared just look at me, I'll be right there okay?" Ally nodded.

The show was short, but unforgettable. Trish delivered on her promises; the crowd only consisted of friends, family, and other managers from the mall. Dez was even able to make it back from his vacation in time. Ally breezed through, only having to stop and look at Austin a few times. Afterwards, Austin took Ally to her favorite restaurant and they hung out at his house until late at night.

Austin and Ally were officially a couple and the most popular songwriter/ singers in America.

And it all started with a song.

**Review and tell me what you thought of the story! I have a few other ideas in mind so maybe I'll do a sequel.**


End file.
